Los Mejores Amigos
by Becky Jones-Kou
Summary: Danny y Alice son los mejores amigos. El problema es que ella está enamorada de él, pero a Danny le gusta otra chica, pero se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando vea que Alice sale con otro.¿Le dirá a Alice lo que siente?¿Tom, Harry y Dougie ayudarán?


**Beckyta**** Producciones**

Presenta a

**McFly **

_(Lamentablemente, Danny, Harry, Dougie y Tom, no me pertenecen…)_

En:

**Los Mejores Amigos**

_OneShot_

Está nervioso. Ha ensayado tantas veces frente al espejo, que cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, pensaría que está más que listo para declararse a la chica que le gusta. Y él, también se siente así. Una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, le recorre el cuerpo. Hoy es el día.

Danny Jones camina hacia el colegio, decididamente. Hoy se declarará. Hoy le dirá a Gabrielle, la chica más popular de la preparatoria, que le gusta. Hoy, ella sabrá que Danny Jones la ama hasta la locura.

-¡Hey, Danny! ¡Espérame!- una chica, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, corría detrás de él.

-¡si no te apuras te dejo, Alice!- dijo Danny sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo ella, una vez que logró alcanzarlo –se supone que todos los días me esperas en la esquina de siempre, para venirnos juntos. Hoy pasaste de largo y-

-Alice, hoy me voy a declarar a Gabrielle- fue todo lo que anunció, y la cara de Alice cambió.

Danny y Alice son amigos desde hace un año. Ella se mudó y cuando entró a la preparatoria Paul K. Danny y sus amigos fueron los primeros en hablarle. Desde entonces, es parte de su grupo de amigos. Desde entonces, no se separan. Desde entonces, Danny siempre la esperaba en la esquina que quedaba a mitad de camino de sus casas. Desde entonces, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

Pero había un problema. Poco a poco, Alice se fue enamorando de Danny. Un amor no correspondido, porque Danny la veía como a su hermana y, además, él está enamorado de la perfecta Gabrielle.

"_yo no soy competencia frente a ella"-_ pensaba Alice. Danny ha estado enamorado de la Señorita Perfección desde antes de conocer a Alice.

Caminan callados. Él, con la idea fija en la cabeza de declararse. Ella, cabizbaja, triste, pero a la vez pide que le salga todo bien a Danny. No quiere verlo sufrir.

-ojalá te salga todo bien, Danny- y le sonríe, tratando de que no se notara la tristeza que siente. Danny le sonríe de vuelta.

&

Han pasado dos semanas. Al final, Danny no se declaró. Iba todo bien. Llegó junto a Alice a la preparatoria, para luego separarse, y él fue directo a la sala de Gabrielle. En cuanto la vio, se paralizó. No hubo caso. Quedó totalmente congelado.

Sus amigos se rieron, pero luego lo apoyaron. Alice sintió un alivio inmenso.

-ella es demasiado perfecta- dijo Danny, cuando le preguntaron –no pude. Su belleza me paralizó. Soy tan poca cosa para ella.

-tú no eres poca cosa- respondió Alice –eres un gran chico

-sí, amigo. No te preocupes, ya encontrarás a una chica que te quiera- dijo Tom, mirando significativamente a Alice, pero nadie más se dio cuenta. Ella se sonrojó. Tom era el único que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Danny. O eso creía ella.

-¿por qué no ensayamos después de clases? Así le subimos el ánimo a Danny- propuso Dougie

-muy buena idea. Yo pongo la casa- dijo Harry- ¿vienes, Alice?

Ella iba a contestar que sí, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Alice, puedo hablar contigo?- era un chico moreno, de ojos café, de cara agradable.

-lo que quieras decirle a Alice, puedes decirlo frente a nosotros- respondió Tom. A lo que los otros tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Estaba cuidando los intereses de su amigo.

-chicos, no es necesario. Puedo cuidarme sola. Además, Luke no me va a hacer daño, ¿verdad?- dijo Alice, mirando a Luke

-nunca te haría daño, Alice- dijo el chico en un tono de voz que dejaba ver que sentía algo más por ella. A Danny no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-A ver, a ver, Luke. ¿Qué es lo que le tienes que decir a Alice?-

-Alice, eres una chica muy simpática...y quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir hoy, conmigo-

Danny, Dougie y Harry, quedaron boca abierta. Alice más roja no podía estar. Tom se esperaba algo así, sabía que a Luke le interesaba su amiga, pero no pensaba que el chico se iba a atrever.

Por otro lado, la cara de Danny se desfiguró. _"¡¿Qué se cree este tipo?!"._ Miró a Luke con cara de odio, e inconscientemente, tomó a Alice por la cintura. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-mira, Luke. Alice no puede salir contigo porque va a salir con nosotros, y su papá no la deja salir con nadie más- fue la respuesta que dio Danny. A cada palabra que iba saliendo de la boca de él, la cara de Alice pasó por todas las expresiones, desde la sorpresa para terminar en la rabia

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Danny?! ¡Eso es mentira! Claro que quiero salir contigo, Luke. Es más, vamonos ahora- y se alejó por el pasillo del brazo del chico, dejando a Danny con una mezcla de sentimientos, a Harry y Dougie sorprendidos, y a Tom con una sonrisa.

&

Después de ese día, Alice pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Luke. A Danny no le hablaba. Ni siquiera iba a los ensayos de la banda. Tom solo reía cuando veía la cara de Danny al ver a su amiga con el otro chico. Definitivamente estaba celoso.

-¿por qué no le pides disculpas?- preguntó Tom a Danny

-no tengo por qué pedirle disculpas. Es ella la que nos abandonó por ese-

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Dougie con tono de burla

-yo no estoy celoso. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Así pasó una semana. Hasta que Danny no se aguantó más, y esperó a Alice después de clases, en la esquina donde antes se juntaban. No sabía por qué, pero estaba nervioso.

Se sentó en la vereda, y sacó su guitarra. Tocaba una melodía un poco triste. Así, esperó una hora, aproximadamente.

Cuando miró hacia un lado, la vio. Alice venía tomada de la mano de Luke. Ella sonreía. La imagen hizo que a Danny se le revolviera el estómago. Sí, estaba celoso. Muy celoso.

"_¿Desde cuando siento esto por Alice?"._ Danny miró a su amiga fijamente. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de la presencia de Danny, dejó de sonreír, pero sus ojos brillaron y su corazón dio un saltito. Hace días que no lo veía, y lo extrañaba demasiado.

Danny se puso de pie, cuando los vio cerca.

-Alice, ¿podemos hablar?- Ella dudó. Pero al ver los ojos de Danny y la expresión de su cara, supo que era algo serio. Miró a Luke, y le dijo que se verían después. El chico hizo caso y los dejó solos.

-¿qué pasa, Danny?

-yo…yo…quería hablar contigo…-

-eso estamos haciendo, Danny- ella lo miró a los ojos. Sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-Alice, yo…quería…pedirte perdón- y los ojos azules miraron hacia el suelo, mostrando arrepentimiento. Ella sonrío.

-Danny, yo no estoy enojada contigo. Solo estaba sentida, porque ese día hablaste por mí, sin siquiera preguntarme si yo quería salir con Luke-

-¿te…te gusta?- Danny hizo esa pregunta con un poco de miedo. No sabía por qué.

-…no lo sé. Él es muy lindo conmigo, pero…-

-¿Pero?

-pero a mi me gusta otra persona- y las mejillas de Alice se tiñeron de rosa. El corazón de Danny comenzó a latir más rápido. Inconscientemente, se acercó a su amiga.

-¿pue-pue-puedo sa-saber quién e-es?-

-será mejor que no, Danny- y le sonrió –¿por qué no vas a cenar a mi casa? Mamá ya te echa de menos-

Y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Alice. Pero en el interior de Danny el sentimiento de alivio al saber que a su amiga no le gustaba Luke, se fue disipando para dar paso a uno nuevo, que por el momento lo dejaba muy feliz.

&

Nervioso. Una vez más, está nervioso. Con el teléfono en la mano, se pasea de lado a lado de su habitación. Una vez más está en esta situación, pero ahora es distinto.

¿Cuántas veces hizo lo mismo, con el teléfono en una mano y un papel con el número de Gabrielle, en la otra? Ahora, no tenía ningún papel. El número se lo sabía de memoria.

-hola! Soy yo, ¿cómo estás? No, no, no, así no. ¡Aaarggh!- y se revolvió el pelo – ¡no me sale! ¡No puedo!

-¿qué no puedes?

-¡Aaah!!- Danny pegó un salto que casi lo deja pegado al techo cuando Tom le habló. No se había dado cuenta que su amigo había llegado –casi me matas de un susto

-lo siento… ¿qué es lo que no puedes?

-nada

-¡vamos, Danny! A mi no me engañas ¿Se trata de Alice?

-¡¿C-co-cómo supiste?! ¡Eres brujo!

-no, lamentablemente no. Es solo que soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco bien y eres demasiado evidente, Danny. Además ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por Alice- Danny lo miró con cara de odio – ¿y…la vas a llamar o no?

-eeh…sí…creo…es que no sé cómo hacerlo

-sólo llámala y ya…sé tú…bueno, no tan tú

-está bien- Danny marcó el número y esperó que le contestaran. Casi se atragantó cuando escuchó la voz que esperaba, decir un:

-¿aló?

&

Le costó. Tartamudeó todo el tiempo mientras habló con Alice. Pero ella aceptó salir con él. La invitó al cine porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Y ahora la espera en la esquina de siempre.

-Hola, Danny!- él se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con su amiga. Se quedó sin aliento. Alice se veía preciosa. Vestía una falda escocesa fucsia con negro, un suéter blanco manga larga, medias blancas, zapatos negros bajos, y una boina del mismo diseño de la falda. Su maquillaje era suave, resaltando sus ojos verdes.

-hola, Alice. Te ves…muy linda- dijo él, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Alice. Además, de que él también se veía muy guapo. Vestía unos jeans azules gastados, una camisa blanca y un suéter sobre ella, de color verde musgo, y sus zapatillas skater.

-gra-gracias.

Danny le ofreció su mano, y Alice la aceptó con una sonrisa. Caminaron así por largo rato. Hasta que Danny se detuvo sin aviso.

-Danny, ¿estás bien?- él la miraba fijamente. Era ahora o nunca –me estás preocupando, Danny. ¿Qué pasa?

-Alice, yo…me enamoré- ella sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sabía que él la consideraba su mejor amiga después de Tom, y que le tenía mucha confianza, pero esto era demasiado. La estaba lastimando sin quererlo. Ella sabía que no estarían juntos, pero el que le diga que se enamoró de otra chica, dolía.

-¿fe-felici-felicitaciones?- fue todo lo que el nudo que se le formó en la garganta le dejó salir.

-espera, creo que no me estás entendiendo. Me enamoré de una chica maravillosa- y sonrió, tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía. Tratando de transmitirle que era ella, esa chica.

-Danny, ¿por qué me cuentas eso?- los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas -¿para esto me invitaste a salir? ¿No ves que me lastimas?- y se dio media vuelta para volver a su casa, con las mejillas húmedas porque las lágrimas ya iban bajando por ellas.

-¡No, Alice! ¡Espera!- Danny fue tras ella. Se puso delante de ella, impidiéndole avanzar –no me entiendes, deja que te explique

-¿qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué una vez más te gusta otra chica perfecta, inalcanzable, y que lo único que quieres es que yo te ayude?- Alice bajó su rostro. Temblaba a causa del llanto. Bajó la cabeza, pero Danny la tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-no, Alice. Bueno, sí, me enamoré de la chica perfecta y, que quizás, yo no me merezca. Me enamoré de mi mejor amiga. Me enamoré de ti, Alice. Y lo peor de todo, es que no me había dado cuenta, hasta que empezaste a salir con el tal Luke…perdón.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Danny le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de ella. ¡De ella!

"_¡De mí!"_

-¿Alice?- ella no respondía. Se quedó sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Danny, con todas sus fuerzas. Él solo correspondió, con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿dime que no estoy soñando?- Alice se apartó un poco, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Danny le sonrió, y le acarició la cara

-no, no estamos soñando- rodeó la cintura de Alice con un brazo y la atrajo hacia a él. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios. Alice cerró sus ojos, esperando ese mágico momento que tanto había soñado y, que por fin, se estaba haciendo realidad.

Fue un beso tierno, suave, lento. Una vez que se separaron, Danny le preguntó

-Alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿tú que crees?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa –obvio que sí, Danny Jones. Te quiero mucho

-no, yo te quiero más- y la beso de nuevo.

&

Detrás de un arbusto chiquito…

-¡no me dejan ver!- se quejó Harry

-¡sshhttt! ¡Nos van a pillar!- dijo Dougie

-cállense…no me dejan oír- los retó Tom

-¡pero yo no puedo ver! La humanidad de Dougie no me deja- alegó Harry

-¡él! el "señor maratón"…todo porque corre unos cuantos metros, se cree más delgado

-por lo menos hago ejercicio, no como tú, "señor play station"

-¡hey! Yo no estoy gordo…ese es Tom

-pero hay que decir que ha adelgazado un poco

-mmm sí, hay que decirlo

-¡¿Se pueden callar los dos?! Y sí, estoy haciendo dieta y bajé 5 kilos…ahora sshhtt qué nos van a…ooh! Miren! Se están besando

Todos: ¡aaaawwwww!

-¡por fin! Creí que Danny nunca se daría cuenta- dijo Harry

-es que es tan pavo, el pobre…-aportó Dougie

-sí…esta vez tienen razón- apoyó Tom. Los tres se cruzaron de brazos y mientras asentían con la cabeza, hasta que una cuarta voz los interrumpió

-¿quién es el pavo?

-nuestro amigo Da- los tres se dieron vuelta y ¡ops! Era Danny.

–bueno, creo que nuestra misión ha sido llevada a cabo con total éxito- dijo Tom.

-así es. Podemos estar tranquilos. Es hora de retirarnos

-toda la razón. Mi mamá me llama-

Y como un rayo, salieron los tres disparados, dejando a Danny y a Alice, por fin solos.

&FIN&

NA: este es un OneShot que escribí mientras estaba en clases xD

Abrazotes a quienes lo lean. Y estaré más contenta si me dejan algún review .

Cuídense

Becky Jones-Kou


End file.
